Plankton (Netflix Smash Bros.)
Sheldon J. Plankton, just referred to as Plankton, is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants ''franchise and a major member of the Bunnitan Army in the ''Netflix Smash Bros. ''series. He is usually depicted as Mr. Krabs' business rival, as he comes up with cunning yet misguided plans to steal his secret formula for Krabby Patties and run the Krusty Krab out of business. He is also shown to be Abrasive S.B.'s companion. Plankton's Final Smash that originates from Brawl changes in Universe and so does his fighting style (artwork). In Brawl, he fights using a muscle man under his control. In Universe, he fights with his own robotic battle gear. Moveset Neutral B: Laser Beam Plankton will shoot a laser beam that will appear in two different colors. Red lasers deal moderate damage while green lasers will deal severe damage. Side B: Robot Summon Plankton will summon robots which he will command to attack an opponent he targets. This is done with a target showing on screen. Plankton can summon up to five robots at one time. Up B: Plankton Tide Plankton will summon his army of plankton, which are his cousins from the SpongeBob Season 3 episode '''Plankton's Army' as a giant tidal wive that will deal mild to moderate damage. Down B: Decoy Plantkon will set up a wooden decoy that will look like himself. Any opponent stupid enough to attack it will end up knocking it over to realize Plankton fooled him/her. Final Smash in Brawl: Giant Plankton In Brawl, when Plankton activiates his Final Smash, he shoot himself with a growth ray and will grow to the size of a towering giant. He can move around and shoot lasers from his eye and stomp his opponents, until he shrinks back to his normal tiny size. This Final Smash is based off of Plankton's dream in the SpongeBob Season 1 episode Sleepy Time and in Revenge of the Giant Plankton Monster ''from the video game ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab. Final Smash in Universe: Plank-Ton In Universe, when Plankton's Final Smash is activated, he will transform into his Hulk-like superhero form: Plank-Ton, from the second SpongeBob movie. He can sometimes aid SpongeBob when his Final Smash is activated as Invincibubble. Appearance Plankton is a tiny sea-green zooplankton with a black unibrow and a yellow eye with a red iris. Relationships SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and Plankton are usually depicted as enemies and sometimes friends. One time, Plankton took control of SpongeBob's brain to make him give him the Krabby Patty Formula. Mr. Krabs Plankton and Mr. Krabs have been rivals for a very long time. Plankton has done a lot of attempts to try to steal his secret formula, but always ended up failing. He knows that Mr. Krabs loves money and sometimes distracts him using money. Karen Karen is Plankton's computer wife. Plankton is not very fond of her most of the time and often takes her for granted, as he doesn't listen to any plan she comes up with for him. Category:Netflix Smash Bros. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists